


Attention

by MultiFandom__Writer



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Protective Adam, Protective Team, preach knows they are in love, they all know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: How does Adam react to Jaz getting all dressed up for a mission?





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos, I love them all. Everyone who takes the time out of their day to read my stories means the world to me. Again thank you.  
> I've been having a few rough days and needed to write some Brave to cheer me up. I hope you all like this, I worked pretty hard on this so I hope you love this as much as I do.  
> This is day 9 of My Christman Fic Challenge.  
> Enjoy, L.

A tight black dress and six-inch heels are not exactly Jaz’s go-to outfit, but when needed, like this mission, she would absolutely rock the outfit. Outshining everyone else in the room. It wasn’t the most comfortable, as she could barely sit down or stand really, but it gets the information they need so she is willing to have the sore and swollen feet.

  
The outfit along with her makeup and freshly curled hair could make anyone fall for her. Luckily that was the plan, get close enough to the guy to find the USB that held important international documents. Jaz was down for it, she’s done it many times before but her guys were a little more protective of Jaz and kept extra eyes on her.

  
McG with his brotherly relationship with Jaz didn’t mix well, he didn’t want to think about what would go through those men’s heads. And to use her body, that was something he never wanted to see. Preach wasn’t down with it for the same reasons as McG, although his reason was more about his daughters. He never wanted them to have to use their body to get something, nor would he let it get there. Jaz reminded Amir of his own little sister, and to even think about his sister doing this made him sick. He didn’t want to think about how these men would look at her. Adam, on the other hand, was for a totally different reason, although he would never admit it, there was a bit of jealousy that was going through his mind when he thought of someone else taking Jaz up to their room. Nonetheless, none of the boys was okay with her doing this but knew it was needed to get the case done.

  
When she walked out of her “Dressing room” she expected all the boys to wait and she had mentally prepared herself for all the jokes McG would send her way. But instead, she just got Adam. He spun around when he heard the clicking of her heels and was in complete awe when he saw Jaz.

  
He couldn’t help but stare, he flat out stared not even trying to hide how his eyes trailed up and down her body. Taking in all her features, how her hair fell effortlessly on her shoulders framing her face, how she didn’t have too much makeup on, and how the dress shaped her body perfectly.

  
“Is something wrong?” of course she caught him staring, he wasn’t being subtle. Her mind went to the worse. It's not that she didn't comfortable with her body so exposed, it's that she was nervous under Adams' eyes. She looked down, expecting to find a stain or a rip, something that was wrong with her dress. But found nothing. She looked back up at him, her face full of confusion. She would have never thought Adam would check her out.

  
"Is there something on my face?" she asked, turning to go fix it.

  
“No... I just... you look absolutely amazing” he stumbled over his words, not really sure why he had said that. It was true and the both their cheeks were flushed bright red.

  
Jaz was flustered, not only did she not like all this attention but a swarm of butterflies went through her stomach, she couldn’t really comprehend that Adam had called her amazing. She started to fiddle with the ring that sat on her middle finger, the one Elijah got her, he would be so happy for her right now.

  
“I mean…” he tried to cover it up but when he saw Jaz face drop when he tried to take it back, he couldn’t find the word to do so.

  
“Yeah.” He breathed out with a smile and Jaz’s returned.

  
She had some new-found confidence.

  
“Thanks” she smiled softly, her eyes lighting up “We should get going, or the boys may get suspicious.” She grabbed her bag and walked past him, a smirk played on her lips.

She could practically feel his eye on her ass. Maybe she didn’t mind all the attention. His attention felt good. She was already out the door and Adam hadn’t moved a muscle.

  
She didn’t turn back but still said: “Coming?” he could almost hear the smirk in her voice.

  
A small smile formed on his lips.

  
“Yeah” he mumbles running after her. When he got into the car, he got a weird look from Preach followed by a smirk. Adam rolled his eyes, this was going to be a long mission.

  
“Alright, everyone clear on the plan?” Adam asked the team through his comms. Looking over to Jaz who was handing over her weapons to Preach. His look filled with concern, that dress not covering nearly enough. The look went unnoticed by Jaz but Preach noticed, a small smirk played on his lips.

  
“Yeah,” Jaz said, letting out a deep breath, the nerve's where starting to kick in, she was going in naked, almost literally and figuratively.

  
Amir in another vehicle looked over to McG who nodded his head “All good over here. Just Jaz please be careful. These men have no respect for women and won’t give a second thought too… hurting you” Amir didn’t know how to put it nicely.

  
“Yeah, I second that,” McG said getting out of his car with Amir, they made their way to the bar.

  
“Guys I’ll be fine,” Jaz rolled her eyes at their over-protectiveness. "You guys have my back, I know I'll be safe" She fiddled with her ring, looking up at Adam, he gave her a small smile and nodded. Jaz smiled back, jumping out of the car. As she walked to the bar, she added a little sway to her hips, know very well that Adams' eyes were on her ass again.

Adam paid no attention to Preach who saw his friend’s eyes trail down her body. He let out a low chuckle shaking his head.

  
“Something funny Preach” Adam asked his eyes not leaving Jaz until she was fully in the building.

  
“It’s nothing really, I’m just curious as to what took you two so long” he started off small but still left Adam a blushing mess. His face showed almost no emotion but his cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink.

  
“We were just talking” he didn’t lie but his eyes still never met Preach. He now had his eyes glue to Jaz; her small figure could be seen from a window. She seemed to have been flirting with the right guy and he was definitely flirting back. He felt a little anger grow in him as his hands trailed down her body but tried to push it down, once again his face showed no emotion.

  
Preach responded with a small “uh huh” but he wasn’t nearly done teasing him.

  
“Well then why were your eyes glued to her ass?” he asked bluntly, not really caring how it came out.

  
“I have no clue what you are talking about,” Adam said still not meeting Preach’s eyes, instead his eyes went to Jaz again.

  
“Okay” Preach wasn’t at all convinced but he also knew when enough was enough. Plus, the sight of Jaz reaching over to touch the man’s chest did not please any of them.

  
The funny thing about this all was Adams comm was still on and the rest of the team, excluding the team back in DC heard everything. Another smile formed on her lips, maybe all this attention wasn’t too bad. She kind of liked it, mostly when it came from him. But none the less all this attention allowed Jaz to reach into the man's pocket and get the USB. She excused herself and when he wasn’t looking walked out of the bar, she held up the USB when she crossed the street.

  
“That’s my girl” left his mouth, it was low and this time going unnoticed by Preach but not Jaz. Her smile grew bigger. Yeah, she totally loved the attention from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism always welcome!


End file.
